The Potion That Changed The 'boy'-who-lived
by Tobias The Tenor
Summary: Neville's Polyjuice potion is badly botched and turns Harry into a woman and worst of all, There is no way to turn back! takes place in Harry's 5th year Sirius is strangely okay with fem!Harry
1. The Big Change

Harry was sitting next to Ron in potions class that afternoon. They had been working on Polyjuice potion for the last month and Ron and Harry having done the potion before in second year, found this potion a breeze. They had all been assigned a person for them to change into and Harry had been partnered, thankfully, with Ron. At the end of the next class (Nearly every Gryffindor being depressed because they had potions 2 days in a row) They were to attempt their potion. Neville had already proved himself hopeless and Hermione had, once again, taken in upon herself to try and keep him from failing.

"Ms. Granger, leave Longbottom to finish his potion on his own." Snape's voice carried through the dungeons after he had caught wind of what Hermione was doing. She glared at her ingredients but continued mouthing instructions to Neville whenever Snape was looking elsewhere. Sadly though, Neville was not the best mouth reader and barely understood what was being told to him. Soon his potion was a dark gray and bubbling mixture.

"LONGBOTTOM!" was all Harry heard before being covered in a gray liquid on his way to grab the finishing touch for his Polyjuice potion. Harry felt sharp pains all over his body, starting with his head and continuing down. The first pain came with Harry feeling his face change and his hair grow, next came his neck painfully changing, Then his torso becoming curvier, and finally his bottom, legs, and feet painfully morphed into a more delicate shape. After the wave of pain had subsided Harry quickly wiped his glasses on a non drenched part of his robes and put them back on. Once seeing his body, Harry shrieked.

"Potter! To the Hospital wing IMEADIANTLY!" Not needing to be told twice by the Potions Master, Harry dashed out of the dungeons and made it to the Hospital wing in record time. Stopping a few seconds before running in to catch his breath. Madam Pomfrey came out quickly upon hearing her doors thrown open, to find what looked to her like a young Gryffindor woman wearing the male uniform, covered in some kind of gooey substance, and looking on the verge of mental breakdown.

"Good heavens child! What are you covered in!?" Pomfrey said, aghast. She started to approach the horrified young lady.

"I DON'T KNOW! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! THIS—THIS THING I'M COVERED IN DID THIS TO ME!" The young lady shrieked when she came at arm's length.

"Calm down. Okay, Clam down. Come into the back and get changed then. After your clothes have been changed I'll examine, alright?" Madam Pomfrey said calmly to the fear wracked young lady. She nodded mumbling 'okay' very quietly as she was lead to one of the beds, without being touched, and a curtain appeared around the bed. Madam Pomfrey handed her a nightgown and waited while she got changed.

There was another shriek as she got ready but the young lady said shakily "I-I'm fine…" When she said it was okay to remove the curtain Pomfrey saw that she was visibly shaken, and that's when the whole situation finally made sense.

Professor Snape burst through the doors and saw a very concerned Poppy and a very shaken, female, Harry Potter. Snape exhaustedly explained the whole situation to Madam Pomfrey who quickly got Harry a Calming Drought after he caught sight of himself in the mirror and proceeded to shriek once more. Snape left after a hushed conversation with Poppy and an over the shoulder glance at Harry in the hospital bed.

"Well Mister Potter if I can't find an antidote or any adverse health effects because of the potion by the end of the week you will be allowed to attend classes as normal." Usually learning there was no antidote would have horrified Harry and caused him to shriek for a fourth time, but the Calming Drought was still at work and dulling the fear in Harry's mind. Pomfrey had decided to keep Harry on Calming Drought until he could look in the mirror without releasing a girlish shriek of horror.

Awhile after Snape had left Ron and Hermione came to see Harry.

"So, does Pomfrey have anything for you being like this?" Ron asked staring at Harry.

"No, or at least she doesn't have one yet." Harry answered in a very level voice.

"How are you so calm about that?" Ron stared at Harry incredulously.

"Honestly Ron, Madam Pomfrey probably gave Harry Calming Drought. He shrieked in class remember?" Hermione shook her head at him, "Harry, I'm sure she'll find something to fix… this." Harry just nodded softly and looked over at Ron who still had a face mixed with something that looked like disgust and horror.

"I just wish we knew what Neville had put in the potion. Then it'd be easier for them to make an antidote." Ron said looking at his feet. At that moment Pomfrey shooed Ron and Hermione saying that Harry need rest. Once they were gone and Pomfrey was back in her office Harry turned over, deciding to take a nap and try to forget all reality.


	2. The Family of Three

_**Warning now because I just realized that I didn't put this in the description because I'm an idiot and I'm too lazy to do it now, but there will be Gender fluid Harry in this story with some trans!Harry as well. So you have been warned.**_

It was the end of the week and Madam Pomfrey still hadn't found an antidote for Harry, but she also hadn't found any adverse health effects which meant it was time for Harry to return to classes. Harry was still in the Hospital wing when Professor McGonagall came to speak to Harry about what would happen when he went to back to classes that Monday.

"Mister Potter-"

"Just call me Miss Potter professor, I've come to accept that I'll be stuck as a woman and should at least get use to it."

"Hmm, well that very grown up of you Miss Potter. Now your stuff has already been moved to the girl's dorm and your new uniforms should be arriving before tomorrow. If Madam Pomfrey sees it fit I should hope you have a fun Saturday with your friends." With her ending statement McGonagall left. Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey hopefully. The Matron sighed and handed Harry the muggle clothing that had been brought in by Ron from Harry's trunk. A curtain appeared around the bed and Harry quickly got ready until…

"Um M-Madam Pomfrey…" Harry pushed the curtain to the side and showed the Matron a problem that would probably show true to all of Dudley's clothes. The shirt almost reached her knees and the pants had to be held up as to not fall off of her.

"Oh my, the shirt looks more like dress on you now." Madam Pomfrey reached into her pocket and got her wand. She cast a shrinking spell on Harry's clothes so that they would fit better. "There you go, much better fit now hmm?"

"Yes, Thank you!" If Harry was being honest this was the first time any of Dudley's clothes had fit her so well. She left the Hospital wing to Ron and Hermione waiting for her and smiling.

"Um, so have you like come to terms with being a girl or?" Ron looked very uncomfortable as he said this, Hermione was about to scold him for being an imbecile before Harry jumped in.

"Yes actually. I'm fine with it and you don't have to be so jumpy with me, I'm not going to jump down your throat like Hermione. That's not a girl thing that's just a Hermione thing." Harry smiled good naturedly at Hermione as Hermione playfully punched her in the arm with a mock look of offence. Ron laughed at both of them which gained him dual punches to each arm.

"Alright maybe we should go to the common room now." Hermione said with a smile, after agreeing all three of them started to make their way to Gryffindor tower. Though on their way they were intercepted by four slimy snakes by the names of Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Hey look it's _Princess Holly Potter_." Draco sneered, "How nice of her to grace us with her presence." This earned laughs from the others. Ron was stepping forward, wand drawn, as was Hermione when Harry spoke up. For once keeping her anger under control.

"I know, must so amazing for a peasant like you to meet with royalty like me." Harry flipped her hair, "But I can't stay and chat, royal duties are much more demanding than peasant work." Harry started back off towards the tower with Ron and Hermione at her heels.

"Harry, what was that!?" Ron looked incredibly happy and Hermione's smile was nearly reaching her ears. Harry blushed.

"I don't know! I just said the first thing on my mind and that's what came out!" The three of them walked back in an amazing mood, discussing the first quidditch game (Hermione agreeing with Harry and looking politely confused) and talking about what Harry might say next to Malfoy. Once in the common room Neville interrupted their conversation with profuse apologies directed at Harry for what Neville had done to her, which was turning Harry into a her.

"Neville, It's alright. This doesn't bother me actually. Really, it was just surprising to suddenly be turned into a woman."

"R-really? It-It doesn't bother you?"

"No and I hope this serves as lesson to you to start paying closer attention to Snape at the beginning of class."

"After this, I don't think I'll ever zone out in potions ever again." With his final statement Neville ran off back to the group he had been chatting with before. Hermione and Ron shared a look and carted Harry upstairs to the boys dorm, now with less bed, and sat her on Ron's bed.

"Alright Harry, why doesn't this bother you as much as it should." Hermione said skeptically.

"Well- um I don't- I- uh." Harry stammered unable to find an answer.

"C'mon Harry whatever the reason we won't treat you different. Me and 'Mione care about you. Nothin' could change that." Ron smiled as he said this with his usual I-said-something-smart/caring-but-don't-understand-that-I-did look. Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, I've always been kind of- well I- I'm, I'm like. I'm a Boy-girl I guess you could say, even before I became a girl. I've always felt like a both but with the wrong body… please tell me that makes sense." Harry saw the confused Ron and thinking Hermione.

"Okay so let me be sure I understand this. You've always felt like a boy and a girl but wanted a girl body instead of a boy one." Ron asked with a confused look. Harry nodded and Ron's confusion faded. "Good, thought I wouldn't be able to understand for a second." Hermione smiled.

"Harry! You should have told me that you felt like that! Parvati and Lavender could have dressed you up! You would've looked so cute! *Gasp* They could do that now if you want! They would probably jump at the chance to have someone to make cute!" Harry laughed at the sparkle in Hermione's eyes and then looked at her own thighs in determination.

"If I can't be the hottest boy in all of Gryffindor…" Harry's head shot up and a look of adorable determination was written across her face, "Then I'll be the cutest girl in all of Gryffindor!" Hermione squealed.

"Um… Yay?" Ron looked about as confused as the time he had seen his transfiguration homework after doing it at 1 am. Hermione and Harry both looked at each other and said in unison,

"Boys." Shaking their heads. Ron threw his hands up in mock exasperation.

"I will never understand women! They're all insane!" Hermione an Harry looked at each other again and then tackled Ron. Hermione pinning his legs down and Harry pinning down his hands the two started tickling him.

"Take it back!" Hermione said as her fingers snaked across Ron's stomach causing him to squirm and laugh.

"N-never!" Ron cackled as harry circled her finger lightly on his exposed armpit.

"Say women are better than men!"

"NO-HOHOHO! I-I'M GONNA PEE-HEHEHE!"

"Say women are better than men and we'll stop!" Hermione smiled devilishly as she started running her nails on Ron's ribs through his shirt.

"WOMEN ARE BETTER THAN MEN! WOMEN ARE BETTER THAN MEN!" Ron screamed as he squirmed under his friends hands. They moved off of him and Ron quickly squirmed away panting to catch his breath. Hermione and Harry smiled at him triumphantly. Once Ron had caught his breath he glared at them with no real anger, "You women are always scheming." Hermione and Harry Smiled at each other.

"I think a certain ginger boy needs to be taught that women are better than men again." Both Harry and Hermione turned back to Ron moving their hands in tickling motions. Ron ran from the room and though he hated being tickled, he loved that the three of them felt like a family. 


End file.
